The present disclosure relates to an information processing device, a position recording method, and a program, and particularly to an information processing device, a position recording method, and a program that can be used in recording positions while reducing power consumption.
In recent years, devices with a function of acquiring positional information mainly in portable digital equipment have been distributed. A route to the destination can be guided to in, for example, navigation devices, mobile telephones, and the like, using such acquired positional information. In addition, in digital cameras, the place where a video is captured can be recognized using acquired positional information.
In addition, the function of acquiring positional information is mounted in portable compact digital equipment, and the history of positional information is becoming important information to ascertain actions of a user. For this reason, devices which make positional information correspond to time information to be recorded as movement trace information are being introduced. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-091290 discloses a GPS (Global Positioning System) device with a function of recording positional information.